Getting Started
' Tokyo 7th Sisters (''Tokyo 7th シスターズ) is an idol rhythm game released for iOS and Android. It is developed and published by Donuts Co. Ltd, released in February 2014 for iOS and November 2014 for Android. It is currently only available in Japanese and Thai app stores.'' '' New to the game? Here's how to get started! Pick Character & Attribute *Once you have installed the game, you will be prompted to choose your starting character. Only idols in the NANASTAR agency can be selected, you can view a list of all idols here. *'''Player names can be changed and do not have to be unique (instead you are identified by an unique player ID) *After choosing a character you will need to select a starting''' Attribute' class. There are 5 attributes: Vocal, Variety, Model, Player, and Dancer. This selection will not impact your gameplay in any way, it only shows a icon on your profile page. *Cutscenes will then be prompted, showing you as the new Producer for the idol agency NANASTAR, you are assisted by a female producer Rokusaki Coney. Together you will begin your adventure at NANASTAR. Tutorial *The tutorial is fairly straight forward, just follow the arrow prompt and proceed. *Once you finish all the tutorial stages, you should be Level 3. At this point the game will take you to the main menu. Main Screen *The main screen allows you to navigate to different sections of the game. *For translation of different sections in the game, check out the Translations tab Leveling Up Players level up by getting EXP points. This can be done in 5 ways: # I-N-G: # Raid Maps # Live Stages # Participating in Weekly Events # Trading 7th tokens for EXP boosts The '''current Level Cap is at 200' Check out this Fast Leveling Guide if you're looking to level up faster Gacha (read more on Gacha here) Gacha is where you use 7th coins to roll for new cards. The core gacha that's available 24/7 are # 7th Audition - this features the new card of the week, however player can obtain any past cards released. first roll is always discount at 2500 coins with G (and above) guaranteed # Idol Limited Step Up Gacha - this gacha is character specific. Player obtain the ticket by leveling up their idol's i-n-g. first roll is free. second roll is 1000 for 3 cards with G (and above guaranteed) # Nanastar Scout Caravan - this will only give you S and lower cards. First roll of the day is free, any subsequent rolls are 2000 friend points each. Depending on special events and weekly events, special gacha could appear. Gameplay (read more on Gameplay here) The core gameplay component of T7S is the Beatmap in Live Stages. Players have to tap rhythmically to the music and sustain enough stamina to pass through each stage. Rewards of live stages include: # EXP points for leveling up # Increase Intimacy Level with idols # Reward cards (1 for completion, 1 for score, 1 for combo) # Coins Beatmaps can be found in weekly events Try The New Number, V-S-B-A-T-T-L-I-V-E, and 7th Live Festa! Peripheral gameplay include Scout/Raid Maps and i-n-g Player Profile player profile.png player profile 2.png *Other players can look at your profile. Your profiles will include your level, i-n-g level, how many songs you have completed. *(Translation courtesy of http://tokyo7s.tumblr.com) *If you want to transfer your account to a different device, you can do so by linking your acc to a social link. View the guide here. Category:Guide Category:Translation